As the applications and demands of touch screen display technologies keep developing, thinner and lighter touch screen displays have become a trend. Currently, to reduce the thickness of the touch screen, a common electrode in a display screen is often multiplexed as a touch electrode. In a display stage, the common electrode provides a reference voltage required to rotate the liquid crystal molecules in pixels of the display screen. In a touch stage, the common electrode receives a touch detection signal, and a touching position is determined by the received touch detection signal, accordingly.
In an existing touch screen display, the common electrode is often divided into a plurality of touch electrodes, and a touch detection signal is sequentially provided to each of the plurality of touch electrodes in the touch stage. When the touch detection signal is applied to one of the plurality of touch electrodes, the other touch electrodes are independent from each other, however, these touch electrodes without being applied with the touch detection signal may have different potentials. Thus, when being switched to the display stage, these touch electrodes may also have different potentials. Vertical stripes may appear on the display screen, and the display performance may be degraded accordingly.
The disclosed display panel, driving method, and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.